Dessert
by Laurie Whitlock
Summary: Winner of the 4th Jaspers-Darlins Jasper's Spank Bank


Dessert

Jasper/Alice

Penname: LaurieWhitlock

JPOV

My girl looked good enough to eat in that little black dress that she was wearin when I picked her up for our date. The dress came to just above her knees, was strapless and looked so fuckhot on her. I just wanted to worship that killer body of hers but I had this reservation at the hottest restaurant in town for months now to celebrate our four month anniversary.

I've known Alice now for fifteen years; we met when we were kids but we didn't start datin till recently. I knew that if we didn't leave soon we would lose the reservation and as much as I wanted her I also wanted to make our anniversary special. I took her hand in mine and kissed the back of it to which it made her blush. We left and made it to the restaurant in time. It was a wonderful dinner and my gift to her was a string of pearls. The waiter came to see if we wanted anything for dessert but what I wanted for dessert wasn't on the menu; I wanted her and I wanted her NOW, little Jazz was strainin to be released. I told the waiter that we were full and that we wanted the bill.

As soon as we left the restaurant I had her pressed up against the door of my blue 67 Camaro with my hardening cock pressed into her stomach. I kissed her with passion and as I broke the kiss I said

"Do ya see what ya do to me Sugar?"  
>"Mmm Jasper"<br>"I want ya Sugar"  
>"Then take me"<br>"Not here and not in the Camaro"  
>"Well where then?"<br>"My house, I'll drive" 

We got in and I drove as fast as I could back to my house. We were barely threw the front door before I had her pressed up against the door greedily kissin every inch of her face. I reached around and unzipped her dress and it pooled around her ankles and she was standin there in her lace panties and strapless black bra. I licked my lips just looking at her.

I was about to go back kissin her when she stopped me

"No Jasper wait"  
>"For what?" I growled<p>

"I want you to take my pearls off now I don't want them to get in the way"  
>"Turn around Sugar" I said seductively<p>

She slowly turned around and before I took off her pearls I undid her bra, I saw her right arm come up to her chest and hold the offendin piece of material in front of her. I undid her pearls and placed them on the table that was beside the door. She then turned back around to face me with her arm still holdin her bra

"Let it drop Sugar"

She did as I said and as soon as I saw her perfect breast with the nipples already harden my cock got even stiffer. I groaned at the sight of her standin in front of me with swollen lips and only wearin those lacy panties. If I didn't bury my cock in her pussy soon I would be in trouble. I pulled her to me and kissed her with as much force as I could, I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around me and we walked like that to my bedroom. I kicked the door close and once we got to the bed I placed her down gently in the middle.

She unwrapped her legs and looked at me with hooded eyes and said

"You're wearing too much clothes, off now but slowly so I can watch you"

"Yes ma'am"

I stepped back from the bed and began to take off my clothes. I started with my black button-up, I undid the buttons slowly smirkin at her once my shirt was unbuttoned, I took it off and went for my pants. I popped the button and slowly undid the zipper and let them pool at me feet as soon as she saw that I was commando her eyes got bigger and she licked her lips. I took off my boots so that I could take off my pants and I was going to leave my boots off but then she said

"Boots say on"

I just smirked at her again and put them back on. I walked back towards the bed and I crawled up the bed to get to her. I settled in between her legs the only thing that was blocking my cock from enterin her heaven was those panties. They needed to come off and soon. I went back to kissin her and I began to play with her nipples rollin and tweakin them in between my fingers. Her breathin was goin quicker and I knew that if I kept up my ministrations, she would be comin in no time, and that's just what I did. I left her mouth and went to her breast I took her left breast into my mouth and began to suck it for all I was worth. I nipped at it and released her breast with a pop and did the same to the other side. As soon as I finished doin the same to her other breast her first orgasm hit. I moved my way down her body placin kissin along the way.

As soon as I got to her panties, I licked from one hip to the other and then hooked my fingers into her panties and she lifted her hips so that I could remove them. I flung them across the room and kissed up her right leg stoppin at her thigh and then went to do the same thing to her other leg. She was witherin and I knew that she wanted my at her promise land. I inhaled her arousal, groanin at the wonderful smell. I then licked her wet pussy lips from bottom to top and I kept that up until she orgasmed again. Once she came down from her second one I thrusted my cock into her waiting and wet pussy, I moaned at the feel of being inside of her and after lettin her get comfortable with me inside of her I began to move, slowly at first and then I began to pick up speed. I could feel her walls began to tighten around me so I brought my thumb to her clit and began to rub it. She screamed my name and her walls clamped around my cock as her third orgasm hit. After a couple more thrust I was shooting my seed into her.

I collapsed on top of her and once our breathin came back to normal she said to me

"That was some dessert"  
>"Yeah Sugar it's was"<p> 


End file.
